


born to make history

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, JEEZ i know theres a lot of fics with titles out of history maker but Listen, Menstruation, Misgendering, Time Skips, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Transphobia, nonbinary victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But, I guess I was born to make history, then," he says, his smile coming back. "I'll be the first trans man to participate in the men's figure skating," he announces.





	

Yuri wakes up feeling something against his vagina. He's fourteen and he's a late bloomer— his tits are nowhere near as big as his classmates's, and he hadn't had his first period yet. Until now. It was a lazy Saturday morning and he got up, only to see the sheets totally bloody.

He lets out a quiet gasp, and he takes the sheets off and he pulls it in a bag, knowing he has to clean it later. He goes to the bathroom and he looks at himself: he looks... tired, and he wants to cry. He was happy with no tits and no period, he doesn't want a reminder that his body feels wrong.

He's about to cry but instead he takes a pad from the drawer next to the sink, and he goes to get some undies to put it on. In school they've taught him about periods, but he never really listened. The smell of blood is really sickening in his nose, and he hurries to put the undies with the pad.

He brushes his hair, trying to remind himself he's not a girl, that this doesn't change anything. He knew it was gonna happen eventually, he's heard Mila's constant complaining about her period enough to know. He twists in pain when he feels like someone's stabbing him in the gut.

"Oh," he says, dumbly. "Cramps." He hates his body for being this, for being a girl's, because he's in pain now and he feels like the biggest idiot and the biggest faker in the world. Not a boy; it's like a reminder that looms over in his head.

"Alma!" his grandpa calls, and Yuri grimaces at the mention of his deadname. It's been a little over four months since he came out to him, but it doesn't seem as if he's completely understood. He's old, anyway, he isn't used to trans people.

Yuri sighs and he gets up from his unmade bed, and he looks at his grandpa, who's standing next to his bed. He remembers when he had nightmares and he went to sleep with him. "Yes?"

"I'll take you to the rink, if you want to," Nikolai tells him, and Yuri pretends he doesn't feel like absolute garbage and that his cramps are kicking his ass as he nods. "Let's go to my car."

Yuri goes with his grandpa and he ends up in the ice rink, Mila, Lilia and Yakov waiting for him. He doesn't have more rinkmates at the moment besides Mila, and he prefers it that way. Nikolai hands him a bag with pirozhki inside it and he smiles gratefully. "Have fun, Yuri," he tells him, and it's the second time he's called him Yuri since he came out, and he feels even more grateful.

"Alright, gramps!" he calls as Nikolai drives off the place. He has an idea in mind: he's going to ask Yakov to participate in the men's figure skating. He was assigned female at birth, but he looks like a boy, almost, especially with his binder and his packer that Nikolai fretted enough to buy it for him. He isn't as able to do jumps as cis men are able to, but he doesn't care. He's going to be with men, he's going to compete against men.

He hurries closer to Yakov. "Hey! Uh, I was wondering if I could participate in the men's skating?" he asks, nervously almost. The possibility of him saying no looms close to him and he swallows.

"You'll be a first that way, Yuri," Yakov tells him.

"Huh?"

"You'll be the first trans skater to participate in the gender they prefer, Yuri," Mila tells him.

Yuri's smile is bright as the sun before the cramps make his knees weak. "Ow!" he mutters, grabbing at his stomach. "But, I guess I was born to make history, then," he says, his smile coming back. "I'll be the first trans man to participate in the men's figure skating," he announces.

"You'll get to it, I'm sure," Mila says.

It's that when Yuri feels like someone just kicked him in the stomach and he hurries to the bathroom of the rink. He throws up in the toilet, his head pounding, and he draws a long breath before he flushes.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror: feminine features, feminine hair, feminine body, feminine every-fucking-thing. He bites his lip and he takes a bun out of his pocket, putting it expertly in his hair so he has a ponytail. He looks like a blonde long-haired Victor, and the thought makes him giggle.

He goes out of the bathroom and he hears Mila wolf whistle from afar and he shows her the middle finger, to then laugh.

He likes his hair this way, he decides.

\---

At first, when they discuss it with the authorities in the figure skating world, they all say he needs a man's body, and to have a penis. Yuri gets a little pissed at that, and he's about to shove his hand in his pants and throw his packer at them. Hell, he has more self control than he thought he had.

Yakov argues, and Yuri decides not to interrupt, but Yakov just wants the best for his student as he says a man shouldn't be competing against women. One of the people there stare at them, wide-eyed.

"Well, she... Alma Plisetsky... isn't a man, Mr. Feltsman," he tells them, and it's that when Yuri loses it.

Yuri ends up kicking the guy in the groin, and he hollers in pain as the security guards come and take a hold of Yuri. "Go fuck yourself, you ugly-ass transphobic bitch!" he screams, and the dude whose name he hasn't cared enough to remember is still holding his dick, pain written all over his face.

The security guards tell him what he already knows; that the man's transphobia was uncalled for but what he did was also uncalled for. Yuri pouts and sighs as they leave him alone.

\---

When he's finally admitted to the men's figure skating category, he feels grateful. Mila hugs him, tells him he's making history, and he's glad he can be like that. He can be a change. He wants to be a change. He wants equality for trans people, and that means fighting for their rights.

He's heard of trans men still playing in women's soccer, and he hopes someday they'll see his case and that they'll be encouraged to do a change. To keep this changing, to bring trans people to equality for once and for all.

He sees Victor in their rink, too, practicing with Yakov. He's a four-time champion of the Grand Prix Final, and Yakov is proud of who he's become. He's twenty-seven, and Yuri remembers when he had his hair long, even though that was when he was a little kid.

He dares to ask him about his long hair on a hazy Friday evening. Victor just did a quadruple toe loop when he hears Yuri's skates sliding towards him. "Huh? Yuri?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Can we talk for a bit?" he asks. He just wants to know if Victor had a specific reason to had let his hair grow out— he knows cis men can perfectly do that, but he wants to know if there's something more behind it.

"Alright! Yakov, can you wait a second?" he says, and Yakov nods, because hell, can he really talk back to his top, four time winning student? "What do you want, kid?"

"I was wondering... why did you let your hair grow out a few years ago?" he hopes it's not stupid, he hopes Victor won't laugh at him.

"Oh, well, you're trans so I guess I can tell you," Victor confides, and his smile is bright as the sun. "I'm nonbinary. I wanted to experiment with things in those years so I decided to grow it out."

Yuri hugs him, and Victor answers to the hug awkwardly. "Thank you. I hoped you weren't cis, like me," he tells him, and Victor smiles.

Yuri feels safe knowing he has a rinkmate that is, to an extent, like him.

\---

He enters the men's bathroom and he feels a small thrill go through his veins. He doesn't really look like a guy, even with his binder and his packer on. His hair and his face are the reason to that; he doesn't dislike his shoulder-length hair, so he hasn't cut it even if it's expected by cis people.

He hears crying, and he lets himself rest his back on the wall next to the door the man is crying. He knows who it is when he hears a faint 'I'm sorry' in Japanese: it's Yuuri Katsuki, the man who was Japan's hope and who ended with 6th place in the GPF.

He bangs on the door and it takes a few seconds for Yuuri to open it reluctantly, and he holds him by the collar of his shirt. "We can't have two Yuri's at the next Grand Prix Final!" he yells. "Retire already, you idiot!"

Yuuri looks at him, dumbfounded, and he mumbles something he doesn't get to understand. "What'd you say, pig?" Yuri challenges, and Yuuri bites his lip.

"That Yuri isn't even your birthname," he tells him, and Yuri's eyes seem full of cold fury. He knows he recognizes him as the Russian punk, the Russian fairy, the trans man that made history by starting to compete against cis men.

"But it is my name, fatso," Yuri snarls. "And you deserved the sixth place, if you were going to be such a transphobe to your future rival."

He leaves like that, his head pounding with pure hatred. He hates Katsuki Yuuri. Maybe he's just misinformed and he isn't transphobic per se. But he just wants to get away from everyone that will say he isn't who he is.

\---

He comes back to Russia with a 2nd place in Skate Canada and bitterness stirring in his heart. Jean-Jacques Leroy, that fucking narcissistic douchebag who has lived in Canada all of his life, won the 1st place.

"You did well, Yuri," Mila tells him. The women's Grand Prix starts soon and Yuri doesn't know what he'll do without her support. "We're proud of you."

"I should've won," he hisses. "He called me Alma, said I was a good rival," he snarls, and Mila hugs him.

"You're not Alma," she promises. "You're Yuri." It's sort of comforting to have someone who supports you so much, Yuri thinks.

When it's the Cup of China, he doesn't care enough to look at Yuuri's performance. He doesn't care about that fatso that stole Victor away from him.

He doesn't care, he repeats.

\---

"Ladies first," JJ says, and Yuri feels violent and angry when JJ misgenders him so violently. He shoves him aside and he's tempted to kick his groin, but he refrains from doing so.

"Go fuck yourself, Leroy," he hisses. "I'm not a girl."

"You look like one," JJ counterattacks, and Yuri wants to punch him even more so now.

"Hey, hey, stop being an asshole." Yuuri suddenly bargains in the scene and he looks mad at the fact that JJ is misgendering Yuri. "He's a boy, JJ, cut it."

JJ snorts and nods, and he leaves like that. The rest of the Rostelecom Cup he looks at Yuuri, who talks to Victor and they're so close it makes him kind of yearn that closeness.

He finds himself sharing pork cutlet pirozhki with Yuuri, and he smiles. "Well, thank you for telling JJ to fuck off," he says, and it's so weird to be talking in a friendly way to the Japanese boy.

"He was being an asshole, it doesn't matter," Yuuri says simply, and he keeps eating the pirozhki intently.

Yuri thinks Yuuri could be his friend, if he tried for it. If he isn't an asshole like he usually is. Living in fear I'll get attacked for being trans really made me wary of others, he thinks bitterly.

\---

Otabek and Yuri have just escaped from a bunch of Yuri fangirls, and Yuri is kind of sweaty as he stares at Otabek.

"So, are you going to be my friend or not?" Otabek asks for sudden, and Yuri stares at him, bewildered.

He shakes his hand without a second thought. Otabek smiles, and it's almost blinding with how bright it is, and Yuri thinks he does want the hero of Kazakhstan to be his friend.

"I've heard the rumors," Otabek says, and Yuri bites his lip. Maybe he'll call him Alma. Maybe he doesn't accept trans people. He counts to ten and he decides it's not what is gonna happen. "Your birthname— it isn't Yuri. You're trans."

Yuri forces himself to smile. It's the vague raise of the corners of his lips, but a smile nonetheless. "Yeah, I'm trans. Do you mind?"

"No," Otabek says. "Of course not, Yuri."

And then Yuri decides he definitely wants Otabek to be his friend.

\---

Yuuri wins gold, to be then followed by Phichit and then JJ. Yuri swears he could have won if he had put more effort into it, but a part of him tells him if his body was a boy's he could have landed that triple Salchow well.

He hates himself for not getting in the podium as he stays in the back of the banquet, Yuuri getting drunk and all of the Japanese man's anxiety suddenly gone.

"Victor! I love you so much!" he says, his voice slurred, and Victor kisses him. Yuri looks at them, and Otabek ends up getting closer to him. He's barely eighteen and he's not really into drinking, so he stays by Yuri's side.

"They're cute together," Otabek comments, and Yuri looks at him, a bit bewildered.

"Yeah," he nods. "I guess."

It's that when Chris takes his pole that he took from God knows where and Yuuri stops dry humping Victor to start poledancing. Yuri looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and Otabek laughs.

Yuri thinks his life is quite a rollercoaster, and that he didn't get what he wished for, but he's happy nonetheless. He has a friend, Otabek, and he knows him a lot better than he could say he knew Victor or anyone else in the banquet.

You could say Yuri Plisetsky is happy, with his only friend and the 4th place in the Grand Prix Final. And he's damn sure he'll get to more in the future.


End file.
